Black Bloody Blossom
by The-Essence-Of-Darkness96
Summary: Sakura's in high school and broken in the worst ways possible. who will break through the wall she put up? who will help her heal? she's on her own but she get to know Naruto and the gang and suddenly things get better but how and who made that happen?
1. The Beginning

_Black Bloody Blossom chapter 1_

**Ok so I don't own anything but the plot and I hope you enjoy this .**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SLAM!

I groaned and rolled over looking at the millions of pieces that where meant to be my alarm clock I was up late but I didn't really care. I jumped from my bed and started getting ready for my first day at Konoha Academy. I washed my face and brushed my pink shoulder length hair that was decorated with black tips. I through on my black combat pants, a red fishnet shirt with a black tank top over it, and to finish my red converse and red and black studded belt.

I grabbed my shoulder bag which only had a note book, my sketch book, phone, purse and knife in, and ran down the stair jumping the last 3. There was no time for breakfast; I only had 15 minutes to get to the school. I ran out the door locking it as I went, and jumped on my black, pink and red Ducati and speed off to Konoha Academy.

As I parked up people turned and stared. I jumped off my bike and made my way towards the office while taking note of the red haired boy with the kanji for love on his forehead, and the rest of the group around him. I also notice a chicken ass haired boy surrounded by the jocks and whores. What a day this will be.

I walked through the office door and saw a small black haired lady at the desk.

"Hi I'm Sakura I'm here for my schedule" I said in my emotionless voice. The lady at the desk looked up and smiled when she took in my appearance.

"Oh of course but please do remember we are one of the last schools in the area that will take you in, don't disappoint us" she said in a serious yet joyful voice.

"I know but don't think it means anything I'm only here because of my auntie Tsunade." I say just as emotionless before turning on my heel and leaving. Konoha Academy is the only school to left for me to go to because I have been expelled from every other one in the area in fact I even made some shut down. Let's just say I didn't get along with other people very well.

I check my schedule as I walk down the hall to see I had maths with a Mr. Hakate Kakashi great I knew he'd be late because I've met him a few times before my mum and dad died they where good friends with him. I walk straight into class and am actually surprised he's there although I don't let it show on my face. "Wow you're actually on time for once Kakashi, and here I thought I'd be waiting 20 minutes for you to show up." I say monotone. He looks at mean and smiles through his mask. "Well if it isn't the little troublemaker herself, let me guess your auntie is still trying to correct you and were the only school left" he says happy I'm here. "You know I'll be here a week and she'll give up just like all the others" I smirked fully aware of the class watching us curiously. "Take a seat where ever you want but it'll be your seat while you're here. Oh and tell Tsunade I said hi when you she her." I nod and walk to the back of the class and sit in a seat in the corner next the red head from earlier. When the door burst open and Tsunade an Naruto walk in. oh now not auntie Tsunade and Naruto I don't think I can deal with both of them. "Sakura finally you're here I can't wait to fight you gotta show me some of your moves" Naruto shouted while grinning. "It's good to see you here I hope we can finally fix you." She smiled but it only angered me more. "I don't need fixing. You and I both know that it's not fixing me that's the problem its breaking me first." I said emotionally she just stared quietly. Naruto however smile and ran straight to me to get a hug on to be met by my fist. "You know I don't hug Naruto." I smirked and step over him to walk to my next lesson with more staring curious eyes.

**Ok I hope you like this it my first real story and my first naruto story please review I want to know what you think.**


	2. Mum and Memories

_B__lack bloody blossom chapter 2_

_**i feel this be rubbish compared to the first chapter sorry if it doesn't seem good to you.**_

Lessons passed by droning on and the staring was getting more and more Intense and I could feel my patience dieing with every minute that passed. As the bell for lunch rang I bolted out my seat and straight out of the school building fully aware that I was being watched by the red head. I reached the back of the school building and dump my bag by the back wall and took out my black spray paint and marker pens I started by drawing out my well know sign of a bleeding rose in a torn heart. I worked for all of lunch and through half of 4th lesson before Tsunade came out to see me already fuming that not only had I disrespected the school building but also that I was missing my lesson.

"What do you think your doing? we had a agreement. You're meant to straighten out. You've been to the military camp. you been to all sorts of facilities this is the last chance don't make your parents disappointed." She screamed in my face.

I stood the silent for a moment "Really you're going to pull the parent card. You should know it won't work on me so just ship me off like everyone else and let me go quietly." I turned on my heel my hand clenching into a fist and unclenching as I walked back into class, not noticing the looks i was receiving, I took the only seat left next to Naruto and waited for hell to being.

"Sakura you have to meet the gang, Gaara's the leader and Hinta my girlfriend is so cute you'll love her." He practically shouted.

"And what makes you think I'll even glance at her" I said uncaring.

"Well she looks so much like …. Um you know what never mind you might not like it" he trailed off.

"No go on whom. What makes her so special?" I asked actually curious.

"Umm ok then well she looks like Auntie Rachel" he said quietly as I froze up. My mum. He's telling me his girlfriend looks like my mum. Memories of our happy times together before she betrayed me played in front of my eyes only to be followed by the bad ones. I couldn't take the memories. I rose from my seat and walked silently to the door before slipping out and sliding down the nearest wall and pulling my knees up to my chest and taking deep breaths as the memories danced through my mind.

"Hey you ok?" A boy that reminds me of a dog with two red triangle tattoos on his cheeks asked. I just nodded and rose shakily from my place on the floor.

"Yeah where's the nearest gym or large open area?" I questioned needing to get the stress out of my system and fast.

"Down the hall there a big empty hall on the left." He said obviously worried.

I nodded and make my way down the hall I walked in and instantly noticed the punch bag at the other side of the room and some dummies for practice. I walk over to the punch bag a start at a steady level practicing my punches, jabs and kicks. I step back and start practicing my flips, I back flip then kept at it not even breaking out in a sweat with practicing a series of moves I learned back in military camp. As I finished a triple front flip as clapping rang though the hall. I stopped and looked towards the door where Naruto stood clapping with loads of other people including the redhead from this morning I assumed they are the people in this gang he wanted me to meet.

"Wow I knew that you learned a couple of new things that you wouldn't teach me." He exclaimed. I shrugged "something's are just too much to do Naruto, I know that the hard way and you know it." I say monotone.

_**hope its okay, review or message me if you have any ideas on what could happen or what you want to happen.**_


End file.
